


This Is Halloween

by FreyReh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Kara, Lena, Maggie, and Alex spend Halloween together! A short story that is part of my #DCTVHalloween Challenge on Tumblr!





	This Is Halloween

The Danvers sisters each have their own opinion about Halloween. Kara loved it. Even though she dressed as Supergirl every day, she still liked picking out a costume for the occasion. She viewed Halloween as a night to go out and have fun with her friends. Alex, on the other hand, hated the holiday. It was when all the stupid people went out and did stupid things. The idiots of the world had their moronic behaviors multiplied by ten. The both of them were each faced with a challenge for this Halloween though. Something they hadn’t been expecting.  

Maggie actually liked Halloween. She liked dealing with the crazies. She got a kick out of it. One time, she arrested a man dressed like a baby trying to rob a bank. The dye packs had gone off in his diaper, the place he’d put the stolen cash, and it was a story they all still talked about at her job. Maggie was prepared to go out and have fun, much to Alex’s disbelief, but at least she wasn’t all about dressing up! Alex had given up on talking Maggie into staying at home and handing out candy to whoever knocked on their door while watching scary movies. Her fiancee was ready to hit the town, drink some beers, and look for trouble. Something Alex was still wrapping her head around.

And Kara? Kara had found out that Lena never really celebrated Halloween. She’d never dressed up. Her family hadn’t been big on the holiday. She never ate too much candy or gone door to door in hopes of getting a Snickers or Reeses and not an apple. Kara had sputtered in disbelief when Lena admitted she’d never bobbed for apples or done the Monster Mash. It was then that she’d invited her out. Lena had been hesitant at first, but who could say no to Kara’s puppy eyes? She certainly couldn’t. 

So the Danvers sisters made plans together. 

Kara had decided to dress like Gadget from the cartoon Rescue Rangers. A show she’d grown to love when she was introduced to television and it didn’t hurt that the episodes were all on Youtube. Yes, she’d willingly admit that she still watched them from time to time. She wore the purple jumpsuit and had the goggles atop her head. She had fake mouse ears and a fake tail that fell to the back of her knees and she had a large wrench she would take with her. She rolled her eyes at Alex, who was at least dressed in all black, but far from dressed up. 

“Still against dressing up?”

“Maggie isn’t dressing up either,” argued Alex. “But she still wants to go out and see the insanity that is Halloween up close and personal.”

“Is she meeting us here?”

“Yep. And Lena?”

“She should be here any minute.” There was a knock on her door. “That’s her!”

Kara went to the door and opened it. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw Lena standing in her costume, dressed like she’d just stepped out of Camelot. Her eyes wandered over her costume and she reached up to adjust her glasses. 

“Lena! Y-You look… Nice!”

“Thank you, Kara. I am the Lady of the Lake. She is from one of my favorite stories.” Lena ran her hands over her waist, biting her bottom lip in slight uncertainty. “You sure this is okay?”

“Yes!” insisted Kara. “It is!”

At that moment Maggie showed up. She looked at Lena and grinned, hands going to her back pockets. “Looking good, Luthor!”

“Oh, um, thanks…”

“Let’s go!” said Maggie. 

“I told my driver to stay. He can take us to where we want to go,” said Lena.

“Even better,” said Maggie. “Hey Danvers, shake a leg!”

“I’m coming,” grumbled Alex, grabbing her coat. 

“You really do look nice,” said Kara as she and Lena walked side by side, following behind Maggie and Alex.

“So do you. Though I’m not familiar with your character.”

“Oh. I’m Gadget! From Rescue Rangers. It’s a cartoon I’ve always liked.”

“Oh… I have never heard of it.”

“What? Well…We’re going to have to rectify that. Maybe… Maybe we can watch it together?”

“I’d like that,” said Lena with a smile. Kara met her eyes then looked away, smiling softly, hands fidgeting over her wrench prop. 

“Me, too.”

.

.

.

All in all, the night was a success. Maggie got to chase down a perp who tried stealing a woman’s purse. The perp had been dressed like a clown and his red nose had squeaked when his face met the pavement after she tackled him down. And Alex? Alex got a glimpse of why it was Maggie loved Halloween so much. Kara and Lena had a great time. Kara even arranged for a bobbing for apples competition. Sure, someone else won that one, but it was all about Lena having fun. They even danced and participated in the costume contest. Lena had won, but she had declined the cash prize and instead offered to donate it to a local charity instead—and even matched the $500 prize money with her own. Kara had a great Halloween because for once Supergirl hadn’t been needed. She spent the entire night with her friends and not once thought about the problems she’d been having that year. 

When the night was over, they went back into Lena’s car to drive back to Kara’s. It was two in the morning and Alex insisted on at least watching  _‘A Nightmare Before Christmas’_  before going to bed. When Alex and Maggie left the car to rush up to the apartment to make popcorn, Kara hesitated on exiting the car. 

“Would you like to watch the movie?”

“I really should get back to my place. I have a meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Oh. You sure? You could spend the night. I have an extra pair of pajamas with your name on it!”

“Perhaps next year,” said Lena with a smile. 

“Okay,” said Kara, hiding her disappointment the best way she could. “Sure! Next year! Oh! We could have a whole night of just staying in! Order some pizza, watch the classics. Like Gremlins! Or Ghostbusters!”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Lena with a slight laugh. “Goodnight Kara. Thank you for a fun, and  _interesting_ , evening.”

“Goodnight, Lena,” said Kara, getting out of the car and closing the door behind her before making the trek up to her apartment alone.

_‘Perhaps next year…’_


End file.
